


Unwind

by EsspressoDepresso



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sonic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Supportive Shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsspressoDepresso/pseuds/EsspressoDepresso
Summary: Everyone has their limits where they break.Sonic reached his.Shadow tries to help.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic and Shadow have been in a relationship for about 5 months and well there’s gonna be a day when you see your partner at their lowest.

Everyone had their limits. Some have more strength than others yet they always have a day where everything breaks. 

Like Sonic for example. 

For as tough as the blue hedgehog was, he does have a extreme breaking point. It was rare, he didn’t allow things to get to him so easily yet some days he completely breaks down. Some days he can’t handle the pressure. He can’t handle the stress. Every once in awhile he loses it. 

Like how he did tonight. 

Shadow made his way back into his and Sonic’s shared house. He had moved in about 3 months ago and everything was perfect until Shadow saw Sonic. He was shaking, huddled in the corner, his face buried in his hands. Shadow bolted over to him of course, dropping everything he was holding. Was Sonic hurt? Beyond the usual injuries? Was it Eggman? The blue blur was hyperventilating, shaking so badly, his fur felt cold when Shadow reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Sonic?” Shadow whispered, his voice laced with worry and concern, he has both his hands on his shoulders gently, trying to make the blue one look at him from his curled up state or at least calm down. “Sonic? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Shadow wants to help him, just with anything but he has to know what’s going on with him first. 

Then Sonic flinched away, like a wounded animal. He made a sound like a snarl then it turned into a slight whimper. Sonic trailed his shaky hands up to rub his eyes with the heels of his palms. Then back to pull at his quills. Shadow moved closer and made sure not to touch him. “What happened? You have to tell me what’s wrong, love. Did someone hurt you?” 

“Sh-Shadow...I-I..” Sonic sobbed, his voice was quiet. “It’s....It’s too much...” 

“What is, love? Please tell me.” Shadow felt very helpless. The love of his life was hurting, something was torturing him and Shadow couldn’t do anything but watch him, scared. 

Sonic didn’t answer yet he shook his head while sobbing. Shadow thought that maybe Amy, Tails or Knuckles knew what to do and he was just about to call them until Sonic spoke up. “E-Everyone always relies on me to save the day. Whenever I’m gone something bad happens and I have to pick up pieces, they put so much pressure on me, I can’t breathe...I’m so tired. What happens if I fail? What happens if I’m not strong enough? What happens if...if you-“ 

Shadow sighs. Of course Sonic would have moments like this. He sees the amount of pressure some townsfolk put on Sonic and the way it clings to him every day. 

“I-I just want it to stop, Shadow, I need it to stop...”

“Sonic listen to me, I need you to focus on me..” Shadow reaches out but hesitated. “May I touch you?” 

Sonic responded but gripping Shadow’s arm with an almost crushing grip. As if he was holding on for his life. “Please just make it stop.” Sonic whimpered, tears streaming down his face. 

Without anymore encouragement, Shadow lifted Sonic and placed him in his lap, Sonic buried his head in the crook of Shadow’s neck while Shadow held him with a strong yet gentle grip. The blue hedgehog needed him, his scent and his touch relaxed him. Shadow brushed his fingers through the blue quills, whispering words of comfort. 

“You’re okay.”  
“Just breathe, love.”  
“I’m here.” 

Sonic started to calm down, his breathing was steady and his shaking ceased. He loosely placed his arms around Shadow’s neck. 

“You feeling a little better?” Shadow asked and Sonic nodded a little, his head still laying on Shadow’s shoulder. 

Shadow wanted to stay there, hold him, protect him from his own mind. He has seen what breakdowns could do to people and he never wanted that for Sonic. He just wanted him happy and safe, not thinking he wouldn’t be good enough because out of all people, Shadow knew the most that Sonic was indeed the strongest person he has ever met. 

“I’m sorry...” Sonic whispered. “It just gets too much for me to handle and I get tired of ignoring it everyday..” Shadow still run his fingers through Sonic’s quills and huffed out a “Don’t apologise, love.” 

“I mean, I just can’t take it sometimes. I don’t want to let people down or make them feel as if they aren’t safe. They look at me with so much hope in their eyes and what I do for them is worth it but sometimes it’s just too much....I try to handle it but maybe...I’m....not....strong enough.” 

Shadow almost couldn’t hear the last part.

He knew why. 

Sonic did that on purpose, he tried to slip it past him. It immediately made Shadow angry but he tried to be gentle but his grip tightened around Sonic. “Sonic. You are strong. So strong. You never cease to amaze me about how you managed to push through obstacles and still be as optimistic as you are.” Shadow spoke with gritted teeth and in a dangerous growl. He never talked about him this way and opening up was still a stranger to him but Sonic needed to hear it. Hearing him put himself down like that got underneath his skin more than anything. It...

It hurt.

Sonic seemed to have thought about it for a long time and Shadow slowly calmed himself down, Sonic’s mental health was more important than his temper. 

“You make me strong..” Sonic mummers while leaning his head on Shadow’s warm and soft, white chest fluff. “You being here...you basically existing...makes me stronger.” 

Shadow felt a lump in his throat. (No, dammit Shadow, he wasn’t going to cry.) All the attention should be on Sonic, he needed to be held and loved and not the other way around. Shadow swallowed and merely held the blue one closer. 

Sonic already knew how the response made him feel so he didn’t need an answer. Instead they just both held each other for awhile. Enjoying each other’s presence as they just clung to each other. Then once both of them seemed to calm down, Shadow kissed Sonic’s forehead to get his attention. “I should run you a bath, you need to unwind, love.” 

Sonic nodded and was leaded into the bathroom with Shadow. 

Sonic was still a bit shaken, his knees felt as if they were gonna give in any second but he made it. While the water was filling up, Sonic took off his gloves, shoes and socks then Shadow helped him in the tub and the hot water did wonders for him, it made all tense muscles in Sonic’s body ease up and relax. Shadow knelt down beside the tub, stroked his quills and then grabbed a warm rag and began washing Sonic. They were both silent yet the blue one let out a few relaxed sighs here and there and that made Shadow smile softly. 

When washing his quills, Sonic had his whole body up to his chin in the water while Shadow ran his fingers through it. Sonic leaned into it as Shadow was massaging his head with his rough fingers, scrubbing his skin gently. Shadow smiled again when Sonic moved closer to him and back into his normal state once more. Shadow was happy with himself, he managed to bring back the Sonic he loved. He did it. And it really did fill him with so much pride and joy.

When done Shadow picked up the softest towel for Sonic, and took his time making sure Sonic was dry and warm afterwards. 

Sonic made his way out of the bathroom and into the living room while Shadow took the quickest shower in history. He wanted to make sure they were both clean and dry. After the shower Shadow got a huge blanket from the bedroom and wrapped both him and Sonic in it on the couch. Sure they had a bed but for some reason they found it more comfortable on the couch from time to time. Shadow laid down with Sonic on top of him, using his chest fluff as a pillow, they both enjoyed the sensation of the warmth and security. 

“Thanks, Shadow” Sonic whispers. He was exhausted, his eyes were red and heavy and body felt loose but there was still a little smile tugging at his lips as snuggled into Shadow’s chest fur. “I don’t know where I would be without you, babe.” 

“It’s fine, love I’m just doing my job.” He whispered back as he leaned down and kissed the top of Sonic’s head and he savoured the small chuckle he received. 

Sonic was falling asleep quickly, arms wrapped around Shadow, he was breathing softly. He seemed less troubled and tense now, even happy and Shadow felt he had done a great deed today. “I love you.” The blue blur whispers, almost in dreamy like voice. And Shadow felt his heart melt. 

So this was love? 

Shadow gazed at the blue hedgehog in his arms, completely knocked out and smiled. Shadow whispers back before joining him in sleep. 

“I love you too, Faker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Sorry about any mistakes QwQ


End file.
